47 Sekunden
47 Sekunden ist die neunzehnte Episode der vierten Staffel von Castle. Bei einem Protestmarsch explodiert eine Bombe und tötet so fünf Menschen. Bei ihren Ermittlungen erkennen Castle und Beckett, dass sie die letzten 47 Sekunden vor der Explosion rekonstruieren müssen, um den Fall lösen zu können. Handlung Eine Reporterin berichtet von einer Protestaktion, als plötzlich eine heftige Explosion die Luft zerreißt. Bei der Explosion sind diverse Menschen umgekommen und viele wurden verletzt. Als Beckett und Castle am Tatort eintreffen, sind beide über das Ausmaß der Explosion erschüttert, werden jedoch sofort vom FBI des Tatortes verwiesen. Gates kommt zum Tatort und informiert, dass Beckett und das Team weiterhin Teil der Ermittlungen sind und dazu da sind die Leichen zu identifizieren und die Angehörigen zu informieren, sowie sie zu befragen. Die Verhöre bringen absolut keinen Grund für die Explosion hervor, was Beckett und vor allem Castle noch mehr schockiert. Gates wurde durch das FBI informiert, an welcher Stelle die Bombe explodiert sein muss. Nun steht an vorderster Front herauszufinden, ob jemand der Anwesenden zu gegebener Zeit irgendetwas Verdächtiges entdeckt hat. Beckett verhört eine Frau, die einen Mann gesehen hat, der eine Schachtel getragen und nervös gewirkt hat. Esposito und Ryan verhören derweilen einen Obdachlosen, der kurz vor der Explosion Beethoven gesehen haben will und denkt, dass dieser hinter allem steckt. Doch all diese Verhöre führen zu keinem Ergebnis, mit dem weitere Untersuchungen angestellt werden können. Derweilen trifft eine neue Bombendrohung ein. Beckett schlägt vor, dass das FBI der Polizei die Videos zur Verfügung stellt, so dass sie feststellen können, wer sich zur fraglichen Zeit in der Nähe der Bombe aufgehalten hat. Dies würde ihnen die Arbeit etwas erleichtern. Gates verspricht sich darum zu kümmern, währenddessen müssen jedoch weitere Personen verhört werden. Castle schlägt vor, dass man die Leiche der Person ansehen sollte, der am nächsten bei der Bombe war. Bei dieser Person handelt es sich um Jesse Friedman, dessen Körper von blauen Partikeln übersäht ist. Daraus lässt sich schließen, dass die Bombe in einem blauen Rucksack explodiert sein muss. Alexis steht mit Tränen in den Augen in der Gerichtsmedizin, der Fall nimmt sie sehr mit. Castle kann sie schließlich überzeugen mit ihm nach Hause zu fahren. Zuhause unterhält sich Castle mit seiner Mutter, die ihm gesteht, dass sie am Anfang unglaubliche Angst hatte, als er bei der Polizei anfing zu arbeiten. Castle fragt sie wie sie darüber weggekommen ist und sie meint, dass sie irgendwann realisiert hat, dass man die Kinder einfach ihren eigenen Weg gehen lassen muss. Schließlich rät sie ihm auch, dass er Beckett endlich seine Gefühle gestehen soll und zwar richtig, nicht wenn sie verletzt am Boden liegt. Castle ist sich unschlüssig, doch seine Mutter macht ihm klar, dass er mit jedem Tag nur Zeit verschwendet. Am nächsten Tag bringt Castle Beckett Kaffee und fragt ob sie einige Minuten Zeit hat. Doch gerade als er ihr seine Gefühle gestehen will, werden die zwei von Ryan unterbrochen, der Neuigkeiten zum Fall hat. Gates hat es nicht geschafft die Videos zu erhalten, doch sie hat dafür die Handyortung. Nun können alle Handys, die sich zur gegebenen Zeit am Ort der Explosion aufgehalten haben, lokalisiert werden, und somit natürlich auch ihre Inhaber. Beim Anschauen der Bewegung der Handys fällt auf, dass sich zur fraglichen Zeit ein Handy an den Platz der Bombe bewegt hat, sich dort kurz aufgehalten hat und anschließend wieder weggegangen ist. Es handelt sich um das Handy von Andrew Haynes, der sich momentan gerade auf der Polizeistation zur Befragung befindet. Beckett befragt Haynes der bestätigt bei der Protestaktion Flyer verteilt zu haben, jedoch bestreitet etwas mit der Bombe zu tun zu haben. Den Standort seines Handys erklärt er damit, dass er es gestern bei dem Protest verloren hat. Schließlich wird Haynes in Gewahrsam genommen. Die Ermittler schauen sich noch einmal die Fernsehaufzeichnungen an, dabei fällt Castle auf, dass da noch ein Trommler anwesend war, der noch nicht befragt wurde. Die Befragung von diesem ergibt, dass er jemanden in einem schwarzen Kapuzenshirt mit einem blauen Rucksack gesehen hat. Doch handelt es sich bei dieser Person nicht um Haynes. Alexis macht ihrem Vater Frühstück. Dieser macht sich Sorgen um sie und findet sie sollte in ihrem Alter noch nicht mit solchen Dingen, wie mit dieser Explosion, konfrontiert werden. Alexis macht ihm jedoch klar, dass sie sich zum ersten Mal wirklich nützlich fühlt und ihr dieser Job das Gefühl gibt Menschen zu helfen. Durch die Personenbeschreibung des Trommlers finden Beckett und ihr Team ihren nächsten Verdächtigen: Bobby. Esposito und Ryan nehmen ihn fest und bringen ihn aufs Revier. Bobby wird von Beckett verhört. Er sagt aus, dass er sich nicht mehr wirklich an die Zeit kurz vor der Explosion erinnert. Beckett glaubt ihm nicht und sagt, dass sie sich sogar mit Schüssen in der Brust an alles erinnern konnte. Dies schockiert Castle, denn dies heißt, dass Becket sich auch an sein Liebesgeständnis erinnert und es die ganze Zeit nicht erwähnt hat. Castle trifft sich mit seiner Mutter und erzählt ihr enttäuscht, was er über Beckett erfahren hat. Trotz der Situation will Castle jedoch zurück aufs Revier gehen und weiter mit Beckett arbeiten, denn schließlich geht es bei seiner Arbeit nicht um sie sondern um die Opfer. Schließlich stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Bobby ein Taschendieb ist, der unteranderem auch Haynes Handy gestohlen hat. Er hat den Rucksack zwischen zwei Holzlatten gefunden und ihn an sich genommen. Dabei hat ihn der Inhaber des Rucksackes entdeckt und ist ihm gefolgt, deswegen hat er ihn schließlich am Explosionsort abgestellt und ist davongelaufen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass sich in dem Rucksack eine Bombe befindet. Schließlich identifiziert er den Inhaber des Rucksackes als Jesse Friedman, ein Opfer der Explosion. Ryan findet heraus, dass Jesse kurz vor der Explosion einen Anruf erhalten und ein paar Sekunden vor dem Hochgehen der Bombe genau diese Nummern noch einmal zurückgerufen hat. Dies deutet daraufhin, dass er einen Partner hatte. Castle repetiert noch einmal die Ereignisse kurz vor der Explosion, dabei fällt ihm auf wer Jesses Partner war. Es handelt sich dabei um die Journalistin. Eigentlich wollte sie nur eine gute Story und hat deswegen eine Explosion inszeniert. Die Bombe sollte an einem Ort hochgehen, bei dem niemand verletzt wurde. Doch dadurch, dass Bobby den Rucksack gestohlen und an einem anderen Ort abgestellt hat, ging der Plan schief. Zum Abschluss des Falles will Beckett mit ihrem Team noch etwas trinken gehen doch sowohl Esposito wie auch Ryan haben schon etwas vor. Es bleiben nur noch Castle und sie übrig. Schließlich verabschiedet sich auch Castle, mit der Begründung, dass er nach Hause gehen will. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast *Christine Woods als Leann West *Tim Guinee als Andrew Haynes *Walter Perez als Bobby Lopez *Matthew Carey als Mr. Levine *Michael Rose als Agent Johnson *Samuel Child als Jesse Friedman *Gilbert Owuor als Malik *Lorin McCraley als West Side Wally *Nikki Novak als Corinne *Ann Reilly als Val Brookstone *John Ruby als Mark *Kate Siegel als Nadia *Michael Alperin als Beethoven *Wil Bowers als Male Reporter *David C. Scott als Host Musik *"Sinning By Silence" - Kim Planert *"Bomb Attack" - Kim Planert Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S4